


Gorgug's Sweatshirt

by TimMcGee



Category: Dimension 20, Dimension 20: Fantasy High, Fantasy High
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Spoilers for everything past the first two episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: 5 times Gorgug gave his friends his sweatshirt in times of need, and the one time someone else returned the favor.





	1. Adaine's Anxiety

It was an unusually cold and rainy fall day as Adaine tried to quickly walk to school as another passive-aggressive argument with her Father and another spat with her sister made her miss the bus. Adaine can feel the cold seep deep inside as her stupid preppy uniform gets soaked as she uses her magic to keep her backpack dry. Just as Adaine reaches the school’s parking lot, someone drives through a huge puddle causing it to spray up on her and Adaine feels the panic start creeping in. Squelching her way up to the doors and walking inside completely soaking wet, Adaine swears she feels everyone’s eyes on her, judging, and her breath starts to become shakier and she starts to blink back tears, wishing that this horrible day would be over already. Focusing on just making to her locker and on not slipping in the puddles she’s creating as she goes, Adaine misses the calls of her friends.

Still focusing on breathing steadily and getting her locker open, Adaine is completely startled and lets out a shriek as she jerks open her locker when someone’s hand clasps her shoulder.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry Adaine, I thought you heard us calling you!” Kristen says super contrite.

“Hey, Adaine, are you ok?” asks Fig as she takes in the visibly shaken and wet Adaine.

Bursting into tears as the anxiety has finally gotten to be too much, Adaine shakily says, “No! I’m not ok! First I had to deal with my stupid Father making stupid passive comments about Aguefort, then my fucking sister made me miss the bus so I had to walk here in this fucking rain, and then some asshole splashed me on the way in, SO not only am I SOAKING WET but I also feel gross!”

Fig and Kristen quickly take to comforting Adaine, while Gorgug, Riz, and Fabian hover awkwardly around the girls trying to create somewhat of a wall so that other students won’t be able to watch what’s going on. A few minutes later, the group through calming techniques they’ve specifically learned for her, gets Adaine to stop panicking and Fabian sends Riz off to check the Lost and Found for extra clothes and asks if the others have any extra clothes that Adaine could wear. Fig and Kristen run off to their lockers, and Fabian directs Gorgug to follow as he leads Adaine over to the girl’s locker room so she can change. Through this Adaine feels the exhaustion from the attack wash over her, but also gratefulness and love for her friends too as they work together to help her without hesitation.

Waiting outside the locker room, Adaine appreciates how Fabian and Gorgug stand blocking her so she doesn’t feel like anyone is staring at her and how Fabian is trying to take her mind off her earlier attack by asking Gorgug about his beauty routine and is steadily getting more and more exasperated at his answers but when Adaine looks up at Gorgug, he winks at her, before saying, “Isn’t bar soap enough for hair too?”

As Fabian tries to grasp for words to express just how wrong that is, Riz, Kristen, and Fig return. Riz shakes his head at them saying, “There weren’t any clothes in the Lost and Found that aren’t covered in something gross. Also Gorgug, I believe that’s true about the soap.” Fabian makes a sound like a dying whale, while Kristen offers Adaine a ‘Praise Helio, He’s the Coolio’ t-shirt and wincing, says, “Sorry, this is the only spare I had, but I also have some spare shoes if we’re the same size.”

“Thanks, Kristen, anything will be better than what I’m currently wearing.”

“Luckily for you, I have these super cool ripped jeans or rocking mini-skirt!” Fig says ushering Adaine and Kristen into the locker room as they hear Fabian exclaim, “WHAT?! The Ball, NO!! It does not!”

20 minutes later, the girls step back out of the locker room, and Adaine feels much better but feels uncomfortable in her borrowed clothes as they are nothing like she’s ever worn before and definitely not her style. 

🕭RIIIiiiiiiing 🕭

“Great! Class! The Ball and Gorgug, this conversation isn’t done!” Fabian sarcastically says before giving Adaine a quick side hug, “Hey, you’ll be ok. See you at lunch.”

Soon the group heads off to their classes, except for Fig who went to go bother Goldenhoard. Gorgug and Adaine walk together towards their respective class, and Adaine is starting to feel the downside of t-shirts as she rubs her arms trying to stay warm. Adaine is more focused on trying to stay warm and hide the shirt’s saying, that she is only slightly aware of Gorgug squirming next to her, till suddenly he thrusts a bundle of cloth at her.

“Here.” Fumbling, Adaine shakes it out and sees that it’s his hoodie and giving him a puzzled look, Gorgug says, “I know it’ll be too big but at least it’ll keep you warm…..and hide Kristen’s shirt.”

Feeling super touched, Adaine quickly puts on the hoodie and she’s surprised to feel that it’s still a little warm and super soft. The hoodie reaches down to her knees and the sleeves are ridiculously long, but she feels safe and comfy. Looking up at Gorgug shifting awkwardly in his t-shirt Adaine blurts out, “Are you sure? I’ll… I’ll make it without it.”

“I run warm so I’ll be alright,” Gorgug replies rubbing his head embarrassedly, “*coughs* Ummm, we should… we should get to class,” and Gorgug quickly clasps her shoulder before walking away to his classroom. Adaine takes a moment to roll up the sleeves before walking into her classroom, where she hunkers down at her desk as the other students stare at her. Adaine notices and she buries herself in the hoodie trying to hide and is surprised by how clean it smells with an undertone of metallic scent. Mixed with the feeling of being wrapped in a big soft blanket and the unique scent, Adaine feels comforted and the anxiety starts to go back down.

By lunch, Adaine has gotten used to the looks from her classmates because she used ‘Surface Thoughts’ and she found out that her new outfit makes her look like a ‘normal’ high schooler to her classmates. On the other hand, Gorgug actually notices that people staring at him and notices that more people are watching the Barbarian gym class than usual. When Gorgug meets up with the rest of the group at lunch, Fabian sheds light on this by noticing that Gorgug is only in a t-shirt that is super tight around his biceps and saying, “Gorgug! How much do you lift?!”

“Umm ahh, like I don’t know, but like I can hold up engines for my parents when they need help,” embarrassedly replies Gorgug as he blushes hard. The lunch talk soon turns into them listing random things and whether or not Gorgug can lift them and Fabian dramatically reacting to all the things Gorgug can lift. Soon as the bell rings, Gorgug flees to class and the group finishes out the day.

At the end of the day, it’s still raining hard and Adaine reluctantly takes off the hoodie and tries to give it back to Gorgug, but he simply pushes it back to her say, “Return it later, you need it more than I do,” and rushes outside into his parents' car. Fabian comes up with Fig and Riz as a car pulls up for him, and while trying not to look like he’s being nice, Fabian offers them rides home so they can avoid the rain.

The rain continues on the next day, and Adaine catches the bus in time and walks in with the intent to give Gorgug his hoodie back when she sees that he’s wearing another hoodie in the same exact color and when he doesn’t make mention of it for the rest of the week. The hoodie becomes a place of comfort in her house, and she often finds herself bundling up in it when she’s home as the metallic smell still lingers for washes afterward.


	2. Kristen's Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Johnny Spells events but before the fight in the mithril mines is where this chapter falls. May have taken some liberties with the timeline but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Wasn't expecting this response! Thank you all readers!

Ever since starting at Aguefort and making friends with the Bad Kids, Kristen knows she has been pulling away from everything that she was taught about Helio. First, it was just simply learning not everyone had been raised religious, then learning specific hard evidence to the atrocities her faith has committed against others and the fact the adults still think it was justified, and on and on unlearning the commonplace the beliefs she once held. This, of course, has been causing stress in her relationship with her parents as her questions and discoveries challenge their views and highlight their weakening control over her (not that Kristen understands the latter part till years later). In response to Kristen expanding her horizons, one of the things she has taken to doing is simply wearing only her more subtle church shirts, like ones that only say ‘Praise Helio’ or ‘Helio Camper of 2005’ and ones that are only tie-dye. However, one Friday night while questioning her parents on why Helio looks down upon non-heterosexual people, Kristen actually straight-up disagrees with her parent’s answers, pushing them into drastic measures. Measures that mean taking Kristen to Pastor Amelia for an emergency crisis of faith seminar that lasts all weekend. 

By Monday morning, the Bad Kids stand around anxiously waiting and hoping for Kristen to show up as they couldn’t find or contact her at all this past weekend. They didn't think it had anything to do with the mystery they've stumbled upon as her parents were incredibly evasive and defensive when they asked them about where Kristen was but until they see Kristen, the worry won't go away. Clustered outside next to the bottom of the school's staircase, Gorgug is the first to see the station wagon approach, taking advantage of his height to see over the crowd of students and alerts the others who straightened up, anxiously waiting for Kristen. They all watch as her parents seem to scold Kristen as she gets out of the car and begins trudging up the walkway, they all see how terrible she looks. Meanwhile, Kristen, utterly exhausted, gets out of the car and barely resists slamming the door close, and begins walking towards the entrance of the school.

“Kristen!” ”Oh, you look awful!” ”What happened to you?” the Bad Kids all start talking over each other in worry while quickly walking over to Kristen. Fig reaches out towards Kristen, and Kristen fully walks under her outstretched arm and crashes into Fig, hugging Fig hard, Kristen begins shuddering in repressed tears. Fig returning the hug fiercely, looks to the others for help and they exchange even more concerned and worried looks.

Adaine speaks up first as Fig begins to rub Kristen’s back, softly saying, “Hey Kristen, what happened to you this weekend?”

Shuddering and trying to gather herself, while her friends protectively huddle around her and talk softly giving Kristen as much time as she needs to feel better. After a few minutes, Kristen leans back out of the hug and wiping her tears, shakily tries to smile like there’s nothing wrong, saying, “So yeah um, my parents… decide to send me to a ...surprise Helio retreat all weekend…to-to help me with my straying in the faith…guys…I…I don’t think I can go back…there’s something else going on…an-and my parents even replaced all my t-shirts with this,” and Kristen gestures to her new t-shirt that says ‘Helio is the One True God, and You Will Burn if You Don’t Believe’.

Gasping in horror, Fig says, “What?! They can’t do that!”

“Of course they can! I have nothing else to wear! If I go home not wearing this, I’ll be in even more trouble! That’s the whole point! They are concerned that I’m not faithful anymore.” 

Riz says, “We need to go to my mom, she’ll be able to something. They can’t just hold and take her things.”

“Please, The Ball,” Fabian responds, “All Kristen’s parents will have to do is deny it and the other church members will support them. (Sheepishly) Sorry, Kristen. My Papa has taught me all about plausible deniability considering the… Ah… activities he and his crew get into.”

“Fabian’s right. Adults believe adults over kids especially when the adults are in positions of respectability,” Adaine says and she shifts over to Kristen, placing her hand gently on Kristen’s shoulder in support and comfort.

“We can't let this go guys! They can’t just be able to do this,” says Fig angrily while hugging Kristen harder.

“We…we can get Kristen normal t-shirts for school and… um Fig, Kristen could stay over at your place, cause like you and Riz are there and Gilear won’t say no,” hesitantly says Gorgug and Fig vehemently agrees and starts to list things that they could do at Gilear’s place, while Riz starts making plans to ‘stake out’ the building and Fabian dramatically reacts to Riz’s ideas. Kristen feels her shoulders relax and her heart warm listening to her friends willing take on her problems and work in their own ways to make solutions, and maybe…. she doesn’t always have to be so strong and always have to be smiling, maybe her friends are strong enough and willing enough to help her carry her burdens.

“I have a spare blouse in my locker that you can wear today,” says Adaine and she begins to lead the group inside towards the lockers. Kristen, still tucked under Fig’s arm, knows that there’s more for her to worry about, but at this moment she feels loved and protected and that nothing bad will happen to her. Kristen changes into Adaine’s blouse and makes it through the school day without falling asleep in class or running into Coach Daybreak, who she knows talks to her parents a lot about what she does at school. 

Going home with Fig and Riz is great because their friends follow and they end up having a spontaneous board game night where Fig and Kristen end up in stitches after teaching Adaine and Fabian how to play Runo and Riz sneakily kept adding cards to Fabian’s hand till he finally noticed and chased him around the apartment as Adaine smirks and uses mage hand to steal a Draw 4 card from Riz’s pile. Their fun ends for the night when Riz makes a break for his apartment and ends up crashing into his mom with Fabian having to awkwardly leap over them to avoid hurting them. Sklonda stands and shakes her head disapprovingly, though she hides a soft smile so glad Riz has friends, pointing out that it’s after 10 and a school night. The group cleans up and splits as Gorgug walks home while Fabian gives Adaine a ride home, and Fig offers to make the couch up for Kristen or they could share her bed, the latter of which Kristen decides to take.

Everything goes well, Fig and Adaine both give her options for clothes at school, the boys help her avoid Coach Daybreak at school, and Kristen sleeps wonderfully being cuddled by Fig. This comes to a halt Thursday when at lunch she received a text from her parents telling her that they are picking her up after school. The mood turns somber, and though her friends try to distract her, it’s clear that everyone is worrying about after school. Kristen barely notices that weirdly Adaine turns to follow Gorgug rather than with her to go to the library, but Adaine meets up her shortly at their spot carrying something that she puts in Kristen’s backpack. Adaine spends their free hour rubbing calming circles on Kristen’s back as Kristen slumps over the table and by the end of the day, though Kristen feels anxious getting into her parent’s car, she also feels sure that her friends will come for her if she needs help. 

Riding in the silent car, Kristen sees one of Fabian’s cars steadily following behind and parks down the street from her house, and Kristen hides a small smile at her amazing friends. Relief goes through Kristen as the reason why they wanted her home becomes clear, it’s the Applebees turn to host the Harvestmen Bible Club and her parents wanted to show that Kristen was still a part of the faith. Kristen is able to send a quick text to the group letting them know everything is alright and they don’t need to stay before the Club starts.

Once the club ends three hours later, Kristen trudges up to her room and goes to her backpack to do her home when she remembers that Adaine had placed something in there earlier. Perking up a bit, Kristen removes her books and pulls out the bundle. Shaking it out, she is confused to see that it’s Gorgug’s hoodie, and texting Adaine and Gorgug only gets responses of ‘Trust me, it’ll help’ and ‘It’s cool, Adaine thought it’d help ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯’. Still confused Kristen places it on her bed and works on homework and texting the groupchat, making sure they aren’t just staying in a car down the road and actually went home. 

Getting ready for bed and turning off her lights, Kristen goes to crawl under her covers when her hands hit the hoodie. Holding it up in the soft light from the street, Kristen debates what to do when the cool night breeze comes thru her window. Shrugging, Kristen puts on the hoodie and quietly laughs at the way it goes past her knees and how she has huge sweater paws. Kristen crawls into bed, expecting to have a sleepless night with all her questions and worries about her family and faith whirling around her mind but something soothes her and she drifts off with little issue. 

*Beep Beep Beep Bee-*

Kristen groans, shuts off her alarm and blearily sits up. She begins rubbing at her eyes when the fabric hits her eyes rather than her fist, she’s startled and looks at it confused for a second. Remembering, Kristen buries her face in the hoodie and reveals in the warm, soft fabric and its comforting weight. Kristen feels calmer than she has all semester at her parent’s house, and breaths in, slightly surprised at of nice it smells before remembering her friends have good personal hygiene, unlike some of the other students. Sounds of her brothers getting ready and roughhousing and parents shouting spurs her to get moving, and reluctantly she packs the hoodie to give back.

Getting out of her parents' car, Kristen sees that Gorgug, Fabian, and Riz are chilling in Their spot outside. Kristen smirks to herself as she notices that Fabian is ‘casually’ leaning against the wall bantering with Riz again and returns Gorgug’s wave as she approaches. 

“Come on The Ball, truth or dare?”

“......Truth.”

“How many hours have you actually slept this week?”

“Uh, dare!”

“Dare you to sleep for 8hrs.”

“Ssssssssss I’m not liking this.”

Tuning them out, Kristen turns to Gorgug, who she notices is in another hoodie, and starts digging through her backpack saying, “Oh thanks by the way Gorgug. It was actually helpful. Here let me-“

“Um yeah, it’s fine Kristen. Why-why don’t you hang onto it for-for a least the weekend?” blushing, Gorgug softly yet awkwardly smiles down at her. Kristen thinks, _ Praise Helio _ , because she truly has been blessed with amazing friends. With the arrival of Adaine and Fig, who gives her an awkward but comforting side hug and a giant hug respectively, the group heads to class.

That day ended up being the start of the crazy few days where they go from nearly killing middle schoolers, to releasing Gorthalax and getting ice-cream with him, to finally the battle with Coach Daybreak and the raiding of Kristen’s house due to the Harvestmen Cult. Somehow at the end of all that mess, when Kristen finally gets a breather at Gilear’s apartment, Kristen sees her backpack and remembers Gorgug’s hoodie. Shakily, she gets it out and wraps herself in it before burying herself in Fig’s bed, silently crying for what she has lost. A weight pushes down the bed near Kristen’s head, and shortly she begins to feel fingers gently combing through her hair and a soft song being sung. Tears still running down her face, Kristen glances at Fig and then wiggles herself into her lap, and lets out her emotions feeling comforted by Fig and by the safety of the hoodie.


	3. Riz's Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Bloodrush Field battle. Sometimes you have shitty landlords, and sometimes making friends in moments of stress makes for insecurity when everything is peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to write as much as I have for this chapter. I posting it now cause it's only getting longer. Again, not sure how long it'll be before the next update so enjoy this very very long chapter.

The one thing Riz absolutely hates about living in the Lux Apartments is the lazy and unreliable maintenance man. He thinks this as he hears the heating system in the building shudder, squeal, then with a loud bang, gives out. The radiator shuts off, and Riz knows he only has about 30 minutes before the room starts to freeze. Sighing, he calls his mom at the station to let her know, and hearing the regret and failure in her voice, rushes to reassure her that he’ll be fine with the blankets till morning. Sklonda tries to convince him to go to his friends in the building or even better, one of his friends outside the complex, but Riz, having spent the evening pouring over the missing girls' case, feels his pre-friends insecurities flare. His friends don’t need him showing up to their house at 10 pm on a school night, they don’t need him anymore as they stopped the Harvestmen, they are so much cooler than a dorky goblin who thinks passing out business cards is a good way to make friends, they don’t someone who- BANG BANG BANG!

Riz startles and bobbles his crystal before catching and stalking to the door, cautiously he listens and hears murmurs on the other side before BANG BANG BANG “RIIZ We know you’re in there!” Sighing, and letting his mom know that his friends had come to him, he says his goodbyes and hangs up, and opens the door. Standing there in pjs, coats, and backpacks is Fig, Kristen, and Adaine, who have all taken to spending most nights together. All have various expressions of annoyance and Fig asks, “Did you heat go out too?”

“Sigh, yeah. It always does this a few times a year and it always takes a while to be fixed.”

“A FEW times???”

Riz shrugs and opens the door wider letting the girls come in. Adaine and Kristen go to sit on the couch while Fig paces annoyed at the situation they’re in. Riz perches off the side on a stool and joins the other girls in tracking Fig’s movement and gestures as she rants and plans.

“Ok, ok. So Gilear can go to my mom’s or Gorthalax’s, but I am NOT going to my mom’s and Gorthalax still hasn’t quite moved out of the abandoned mine so that doesn’t solve the issue for us……”

“What about Gorgug’s?” Adaine chimes in and Riz notices that she and Kristen are both curled up and occasionally rubbing their arms, “He’s only a couple of blocks away and most definitely has heat. Also, you know his parents will totally welcome us.”

“GORGUG’S!! Yes! Let me get Gilear set up cause he’s lost without me, and Riz, you get a bag together,” Fig shouts as she hurries back to her apartment pulling out her crystal.

“Wait, what??” Riz almost falls off the stool in surprise. 

“Come on, Riz. You really think we’re gonna let you freeze here? ‘Sides we haven’t gotten to hangout much recently,” says Kristen, “and we miss you.”

“Oh! Umm, yeah, ummm I was just-just trying to connect clues for the missing girls.”

While Adaine starts talking to Riz about the case, Kristen notices how much more relieved Riz seems after getting confirmation that he’s their friend, not just a convenient person to use when situations call for them. They all start when they hear the distinctive dissident screams of Hell being open as Gorthalax arrives, quickly followed by the chirp of the smoke detector and Fig shouting.

“Oh! Riz, you still need to go pack a bag!” Adaine says as the noise pulled her out of the conversation, “Honestly the sooner, the better, it’s getting so cold in here.”

Slightly embarrassed by the state of his ‘room’, Riz quickly packs his school bag for the next day and finishes just as the noise from Gilear’s apartment quiets. Waltzing in, Fig informs them that Gilear is hanging with Gorthalax and that she hopes that the fires will burn away the yogurt stains. Shaking their heads at the weirdly endearing but pitiful elf that Gilear is, the group heads out of the Lux Apartments towards Gorgug’s. 

A steady breeze and almost a misting of snow falling thoroughly chills the group as they briskly walk. Riz internally starts to worry as his ‘winter’ jacket is doing nothing to keep the chill out, worry about how to get a better one without wiping out the grocery funds, and embarrassed of being poor. It’s almost comical seeing Gorgug’s house as the snowdrifts rapidly reduce in size till there’s just a thin, hard layer of gross ice, but the group all breathe a sigh of relief as they begin to feel the heat emitting from the tree and see that lights are still on.

Fig eagerly knocks on the door, all rubbing themselves to warm up and stomping to knock extra snow off, and the door opens to reveal Wilma in her tinkering clothes.

“Oh! Well there! Come in, come in. Oh, you must be so cold. [Turning and yelling back towards the garage] HEY, HEY GORGUG. YOU’RE FRIENDS ARE HERE!”, there’s a startled ”WHAT?” back before clanging noises followed by apologies, while Wilma says welcoming the group in, “Did Gorgug forget to tell us you were having a sleepover? Tsk, silly boy.”

“Well actually, Mrs. Thistlespring,” Adaine begins.

“Oh dearie, please call me Wilma.”

“Um, ah, um Wi-Wilma, the heat in our apartments’ went out and we were hoping we could stay here for the night.”

“GASP! Of course!! You’re always welcomed here! Come, come let’s get you all something warm to eat while they finished,” Wilma begins ushering them into the kitchen.

Riz follows the girls and chuckles as Fig forgets about the height of the doorway and knocks her horns against the frame, “OW!”, hops onto a stool at the table. Wilma begins puttering around the kitchen pulling out a pot and several mugs, pausing to set some snack mix on the table, all the while chatting with them about the situation, school, anything really. Fig and Kristen readily respond and even Adaine is drawn into the conversation as Riz notices a partially open door to the side of the kitchen. Ever curious, he stealthily walks over the door and peers in to see that this is the door to the garage.

Inside, Riz sees that Digby is working on an engine that Gorgug is holding up for him obviously at an unusual angle that the nearby lift can’t do. Riz finds himself growing too warm while staring at Gorgug as he is unusually just down to a muscle tank and lounge pants, staring at his flexing arms as he seems to effortlessly hold the engine, staring at the toned biceps and- “RIZ!”

Shrieking, and tumbling forward into the garage, Riz briefly contemplates why he’s friends with these people. Fig also surprised at Riz’s reaction, quickly follows to help as Riz tries to become one with the floor in embarrassment, “Sorry! I thought- Sorry Riz!”

“Hey there bud, you ok?” says Digby concerned as he sets down his tools and comes over to check on Riz. 

Groaning and rolling over to stare at the ceiling, Riz, ”It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just gonna become one with the floor now.”

Snorting at him, and relieved that it wasn’t serious, Fig looks at Gorgug, now clutching the engine, says, “Daaaaaaaamn, Gorgug!”

Digby chuckles and ruffles Riz’s hair, before going back to help put things away. Riz takes the opportunity to escape back to the kitchen trying to get his blush under control and joins in the conversation there. By the time the trio comes in from the garage, Wilma has hot chocolate ready and the conversation has lulled as the warm kitchen and the late hour is making everyone more sleepy. Taking their mugs and bags, they all head up to Gorgug’s room and Gorgug grabs the extra blankets, long past the awkwardness of having everyone sleep in his bed. The girls climb in first, with Adaine by the window, getting comfy, while Gorgug struggles to find the last blanket and Riz perches awkwardly on the edge of the bed, not quite ready to sleep.

Sighing in frustration, Gorgug gives up on the blanket and grabs a hoodie before handing it Riz saying, “Ah, yeah so I think our fire elemental got the blanket, so here’s um, here’s my hoodie. I know it’s-it’s not ideal, but I”

Grabbing it, and chuckling at the fact that even holding the hoodie shows it’ll swamp him, Riz says, “It’s fine, Gorgug. You know I don’t sleep much anyways, and like, it’s plenty warm in here.”

Chuckling, Gorgug climbs into the large bed and turns off the light. The next half hour is full of quiet giggles, and sleepy murmurs, as one by one the group falls asleep, leaving Riz the only awake and sitting curled up in Gorgug’s hoodie. Somehow, Riz falls asleep easily, almost purring as the quiet breathing and snores of his friends, the comfiness of the bed, and the warm room soothe his anxious thoughts.

A click wakes Gorgug up, and blearily blinking, he shifts to see his parents cooing in the doorway and taking pictures with the crystal. Groaning, Gorgug buries his face back into his pillow, as his parents have a whispered conversation about starting breakfast while leaving. Turning again to look at the alarm clock, Gorgug sees he has only a few more minutes before it goes off, and takes in the quiet. Gorgug shifts and sees that he and Riz are cuddling, while Kristen is pressed into his back with Fig cuddling her and Adaine pressed to Fig’s back. Too soon the peace ends as the alarm goes off, and five teens, two of which are too tall for most of the house, try to get ready for school.

Eventually, after the minor fire is put out, they pile into the Thistlespring’s car and head to school, running 10 minutes behind. As the car turns onto the road for the school, someone realizes they forgot to tell Fabian and then they are all too distracted shouting to send him a crystal message. 

Meanwhile, Fabian Amaris Seacaster ever so casually leans against the side of the stairs, arms crossed, seemingly unfazed returning bro nods with the other Bloodrush players, but inside, a rock is steadily sinking in Fabian’s gut as time seems to stretch longer and longer without seeing any of his friends. 

_ Master, there appears to be no one at the hot demon girl’s place. _

_ Fuck…Please continue on to Gorgug’s, Hangman _

_ With pleasure, my master. Vrooooom _

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Fabian tries to reassure himself that they’re alright, they’re just running late, he hadn’t failed to protect them by not being there. Fabian casually pulls out his crystal and checks yet again if there have been any messages, his stomach sinking even more at no new messages. Tilting his head back and shoving the stupid crystal back in his pocket, Fabian tries not to panic thinking about what he is going to have to do if his friends disappeared like the girls and tries not to think about them abandoning him like-

“FABIAN!” a chorus of his name is heard across the yard startling him as Fabian looks to see his friends running towards him.

“OMG so sorry! It’s been a crazy morning the,” “and then it caught on fire!” “There is no heat in the apartments, so we,” “Hey, Fabian,” “Gorgug lives close and it was so late when,” “Again, Fig? That’s not how-”

Fabian is only able to pick up some of the things his friends are saying and responds, “Wait, wait, wait, The Ball. What do you mean you don’t have heat?”

Shrugging in equal parts embarrassment and apathy, Riz says, “It happens a few times every year. Normally I’ll just spend the night at the station, but they got me and we went to Gorgug’s.”

“…What…Why does it keep happening?”

“Fabian. You know it’s not the fanciest of places and the landlord doesn’t care anyways.”

-RIIIIIIING-

The group startles at the warning bell, and look towards the doors to see Principal Goldenrod standing there watching students walk in. Riz scurries away first, ready to get away from the conversation, while Adaine, Kristine, and Gorgug follow and Fabian catches Fig to fall behind the trio to ask her more about the situation. When they reunite at lunch, Fabian is the last one to come to the table and he looks annoyed and angry but refuses to tell any of them why. The conversation turns to how they’ll get back to the apartments to check on the progress before heading back to Gorgug’s and Fig declares that the girls will ride with Gorgug over and Riz can ride with Fabian. 

After school, they head back to Lux Apartments and the group watches as Fabian and Riz bicker on the way over to the Hangman where Fabian whips off his jacket and drops it on Riz’s head who squawks angrily as he readjusts the jacket. Fig is still smacking Kristen’s arm in excitement as they climb into the Thistlespring’s car. Arriving at the apartments, the group sees a bunch of workers and firefighters walking in and out of the building.

Panicking, the residents rush over to the nearest firefighter rapidly questioning them and are relieved to find out that an ‘anonymous’ donor paid for a complete inspection of the heating system before repairs, and the conditions are so bad the firefighters are there as a precaution while the entire system is redone. They are told it’ll take about a week, and if they don’t have a place to go, the Elmville Inn is where they can go and all charges are going to the landlord. Excitedly, they go to pack and Fabian and Gorgug bounce between the apartments while they do so. Emerging from the apartment Fabian quickly rushes off bright red as starting with Gorgug then Fig - Kristen - Adaine and ending with Riz, they all give him genuine thank you’s and hugs while he tries to ward off the appreciation, unuse to it being genuine.

Fabian does meet up with them at the Thistlespring, looking chilled and windswept as Riz still had his jacket. The Thistlespring’s home is filled with more laughter and love, as the Bad Kids play games, watch movies, and have popcorn fights. Though Fabian tries to leave towards the end of the night, his friends convince him to stay and they all pile into Gorgug’s bed, a little more squished, a little more complaining and elbows, but everyone sleeps soundly with the warm and weight of friends, burning away any nightmares and anxieties from the night.

The peace lasts till Thursday. Waking up, Riz knows today is going to be a struggle as the pounding in his head makes him curl even closer to Gorgug. *BEEP BEEP BE-* Riz whimpers in pain as the harsh alarm breaks the quiet, and carefully gets out of bed, trying not to make his head worst. Ducking into the bathroom, Riz looks for medicine and faintly smiles when he spots the specific Goblin-based brand of medicine next to the Tiefling and Elven ones. After taking the dose and washing his face, Riz feels a little better and gets out of the bathroom before the daily battle between Fabian and Fig can start.

“Hmmmm. Hey, Riz. You feeling ok?” sleepily asks Gorgug as he looks at Riz with part of his face still buried in the pillow.

“Yeah no, I’ll be alright. I took some Advilin,” says Riz as he gets ready, “Thanks by the way. Umm, ah, people...normally forget.”

Gorgug sits up stretching, “It’s nothing. You’re my friends.”

Riz feels a swell of happy emotions and grabs the nearest thing to bury his flushing face in, while Kristen aaaaaws after Gorgug’s retreating figure. The morning is as chaotic as normal, but in the whirlwind of voices and movement, Riz feels his stomach roll and only barely manages to eat a slice of toast. Shortly, everyone is herded out the door, and Riz balks for a moment at the idea of riding the motorcycle, when Gorgug bets Fig that she can’t hit a Bloodrush player with a snowball while riding, leading to her immediately badgering Fabian who throws Gorgug an exasperated look. 

Arriving at school, Riz only feels slightly better, and just wants to get through the rest of the week. Leaning against Gorgug, taking in the warmth radiating from him, Riz hopes today will be another surprise Hide ‘n’ Die pop quiz in his Rogue class so he can take refuge in a closet or something. 

By lunch, Riz is ready to go the fuck home. His head hurts, sounds are both muffled and too much at the same time, the lights do nothing to help, and worst of all he can’t get warm. Riz walks almost blindly towards their table, nearly colliding into Gorgug’s back once he reaches it.

“Hey, Riz,” says Gorgug before he turns to see the swaying, sickly pale goblin, “Fuck, Riz! Oh man, you are not alright, but what feels the worst?”

“I-I-I feel like the knives are-are stabbing my-my brain thru my-my eyes,” whimpering Riz carefully sits, one hand clutching his head and the other his stomach.

*BANG* “So Gilear currently has 5 new stains on his shirt since this morning and-” 

“SSSSh Fig. Riz isn’t feeling good,” Gorgug quickly shushes Fig while carefully rubbing Riz’s back as he groans in pain.

“Fuck, Riz. You look bad. Guys, we should take him to the-” 

“FUCKING LOSER!!” The Bad Kids whip around to watch Ragh pick up a cleric to dunk them into a garbage can when they cast a spell and most of the cafeteria is suddenly blinded by the light they throw from their hands. With a pained noise as the light sends immense pain thru him, Riz passes out to the panicked sounds of his friends and annoyance of the cafeteria.

Riz fades in and out of consciousness, hearing occasional snippets of conversation.

“-wasn’t this bad this morn-”

“He’s been getting more sleep and-”

“-sometimes when someone starts taking care of themselves, their bodies crash and-”

“Oh, Riz, my sweet baby,” soft sigh with a feeling of someone brushing his hair off his forehead, “You’re so much like your father.”

“What do you mean we can’t leave yet?!”

“- that’s it! DETENTION, all of you!”

Riz wakes up in a cool dark room, wrapped in something soft and warm, and feels a lot better then he had before. Carefully sitting up, Riz sees that he’s in his room and has mildly concerned how he got there when he picks up soft humming in the next room. Riz gingerly climbs out of bed and sees that he’s currently wrapped in Gorgug’s hoodie, more snapshots of memory come as Riz buries himself in the familiar metallic smell of the hoodie. Of his friends rushing him to the nurse’s, of them waiting anxiously, of his mom coming to get him, of their attempts to leave with him, and finally of his mom tucking him in. Though dragging the bottom of the hoodie, Riz continues to where his mom is humming in the kitchen, “He-hey Mom.”

“Oh, RIz! Sweetie!” startled to see Riz up, Sklonda scoots around the counter and gives him a soft hug, “It’s great to see you up. Everyone’s been really worried.”

“What happened? I remember not feeling well, but like everything after lunch is vague.”

“Umm, so Sweetie. It’s currently late Saturday night.”

“WHAT?”

“Basically, you were running on empty for a long time, and this past week, staying with your friends. You were able to...to get a few days of,” Sklonda looks away ashamed, “being full. So your body felt that it come out of survival mode, resulting in your crash as you felt everything that was suppressed before.”

“Mom, you-you have to know this wasn’t because of you right?”

Sklonda cups Riz’s face softly, before pulling him into a hug, “Let me get you something to eat and drink. Please go back to bed, the doctor said you should be on bed-rest till Monday at the earliest. Your friends will be here again in the morning. Honey, I so glad they’re your friends.”

“Mooom,” blushing, but also concerned about how his mom didn’t respond, Riz shuffles back to his room. Noticing the signs of his friends being there, the various bits and bobs lying around waiting for them to come back. Warmth floods through Riz and he happily buries himself in the hoodie, humming at the softness, the comforting weight, and best of all, the smell of home. Before his friends arrive the next day, Riz carefully hides the hoodie so that he can regretfully give it back, except when Gorgug comes in beaming at him wearing a hoodie, Riz can’t bring himself to give it back.


	4. Fabian's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's Fabian SEACASTER, son of Bill Seacaster, of course he's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed with the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Warning - Drunk driving - DON'T DO IT FOLKS!
> 
> Also didn't get a chance to edit this much because I wanted to get this chapter out before I go on vacation.

_ Fabian watches as Coach Daybreak's spear slashes into him and seemingly from one blink to the next, he's on the ground, paralyzed, watching as his friends begin to fall. Kristen goes down after Daybreak hits her in the head. Gorgug goes down trying to save Riz from Ragh and his head makes a sickening crack as it smacks into a chest corner. Fig and Adaine go down in a swarm of skeletons. Just barely able to lift himself onto an elbow, the feelings of hopelessness and devastation steals his breath as Fabian watches a skeleton grapple Riz. Coach Daybreak slows his run and strolls up to a pinned Riz, saying "That was a good game, champ. Better luck next time." and stabs Riz thru the heart. Fabian desperately tries to move, tries to run to his friends, tries to do anything, but he's completely frozen, staring as Daybreak comes back towards him. " _ My darling boy, this is what happens when you get soft,"  _ Fabian trembles as his Papa’s voice comes out of Daybreak. Fabian can’t look away as Daybreak raises his spear and swings down- _

*BOOM*

Fabian jolts upright, gasping loudly, feeling as though his heart is beating out of his chest. Distantly the sounds of his Papa’s and crew’s laughter as they load the ship for another “adventuring trip” come through Fabian’s open window. Trying to calm his breathing and racing heart, Fabian shakily brushes his sweat-soaked hair back and wipes at the tears on his face. Fabian grimaces in disgust as he gets out of his slightly damp and disarray sheets and urgently checks his crystal for any messages. Seeing no concerning new messages, Fabian feels some of the tension leave him and he sits back hard on his bed, grateful it was only a nightmare. He can deal with those.

Looking over at his clock, Fabian groans, annoyed, as he still has over an hour before his alarm would go off but knows he is too wired to go back to sleep now. Fabian looks thru the playlists Fig made for each of them, selects his, and gathers his things for a shower, ignoring how weak he still feels. It was only a nightmare. He can get over it.

However, Fabian does turn his shower on burning hot and scrubs hard, trying to erase the effects of the dream away, trying not to be sick as the red soap suddenly whirling down the drain reminds him too much of his friends-  _ Nope. NOPE. FOCUS FABIAN. Everyone is fine, everything is ok. Calm down, stop being such a wimp.  _ Finally, Fabian turns down the temperature and starts to begin his normal routine, stoutly ignoring his still trembling hands, and lets the spray relax his tense muscles. 

Losing himself in the comforting spray, Fabian startles when he hears a knock on the door and Cathilda saying, “Master Fabian? Breakfast is being served and you are running late for practice.”

“ _ Fuck. _ Yes! Thank you, Cathilda! I will be down shortly!” Fabian quickly shuts off the shower and towels off waiting till he hears his bedroom door close again before going to get dressed for the day.

Briskly walking towards the dining room, Fabian takes a deep breath before confidently striding in, only to falter slightly when he sees that it is just his mother lounging at the head of the table.

“Hello, Mumma,” quickly pressing a kiss to her head, Fabian takes a seat next to her and Cathilda comes out with his breakfast. 

“Ah, Fabian, my darling. How are you this morning?”

“Oh, I’m quite well, Mumma. Looking forward to leading my teammates to victory at practice today.”

“Hmmm, yes, of course, you will darling,” Hallariel slightly slurring, “Oh! Cathilda, darling, please prepare my egg, I wish to relax. This winter air has given me such a dreadful headache.”

Fabian sighs quietly to himself and tries to quickly finish his breakfast so he doesn’t have to sit there watching his mother get drunk this early in the morning.

“Alright, Mumma. I must be off. Enjoy your time in the egg,” pressing another kiss to his mother’s head, Fabian briskly starts to walk out of the room when he hears his mother call for him.

“Oh, Fabian! Your Father should be leaving shortly, and he should still be in the garage for you to say goodbye.”

“Yes, Mumma.”

Fabian continues on his way, not quite wanting to say goodbye to his Papa. He pauses outside the open door where he just listens for a moment, absorbing the familiar sounds of his childhood. The vulgar yelling, the occasional scream of pain, his father yelling commands, and the heavy movements of the crew as they lug things around on the ship. Fabian casually peeks his head around the door to see what kind of mood his Papa is in, and feels something cold settle in his stomach when he sees his Papa is in the middle of opening his snuff-box and gesturing widely with his sword. Seeing the crazy smile, and the wild, spaced-out look in his Papa’s eyes, Fabian knows he is currently in the middle of one of his manic episodes and it’s about to be fueled with drugs. Pulling his head back, Fabian takes a deep breath, checks again to make sure no one saw him, and sneaks pass into the side garage where the Hangman in waiting. Directing Hangman to take him to school, Fabian feels a weight come off his shoulder before guilt settles in as he realizes his Papa will be gone for a while and he’s happy about it.

Arriving at Aguefort, Fabian easily picks out the Thistlespring’s car in the sparse parking lot as only the Bloodrush team is there for an extra week of practice during the final week of Winter Crest break. Fabian makes his way to the locker room and grins as he spies Gorgug leaning against his locker talking down to, he assumes, The Ball. 

“Have no fear! Your Captain is here!” announces Fabian as he starts walking towards his locker.

“Hey, Fabian.” “Morning!” “Sup, dude.” Various replies from his teammates ring out and as Fabian walks by some, they give him hearty slaps on the back.

Gorgug perks up and waves at Fabian as he approaches, while Riz blearily looks at him, clutching a thermos, and gives him a tired grin.

“Hey, Fabian. Um, I, ah, brought some snacks my mom made for after practice,” Gorgug says.

“Are they those….. What are they called again? Bugs on a tree?”

“Ants on a log,” says Riz yawning and curling around his thermos even more.

“Yes, thank you, The Ball. Did you even get any sleep last night?”

“Heeeey! I got the agreed-upon hours! It’s just cause *yawn* we have early practice during our BREAK.”

Fabian starts to tease Riz about being tired, while he changes into his gym clothes. After pulling on his shirt, Fabian glances at Gorgug to see him looking at him intently, and Fabian shifts uncomfortably hoping that Gorgug doesn’t notice his slightly frayed nerves, as Gorgug can be strangely perceptive. Fabian breathes a silent sigh of relief when he hears Fig yelling at them that it’s time to get out on the field for warm-ups.

Fabian trails behind the rest of the team as they come back in from practice, covered in mud and some blood. Looking at the backs of Gorgug and Riz as they cheerily make their way in, Fabian knows he’s putting on a cheery front to hide the fact that he was off his game, he was too slow during some runs, too soft on tackles, and just not good enough, he doesn’t know why no one hasn’t said anything. Walking into the warm locker room, listening to the happy, loud conversations being shouted across the room, Fabian can’t help but feel like a fraud, and somehow seeing his friends waiting for him as his locker makes him feel worse.

“Hey, Fabian. We were thinking of going to a movie and the girls will meet us there, but help us decide which one,” Riz says while looking down at his crystal and munching on the snacks Gorgug brought, lifting the bag out to Fabian. 

“Yeah, I’ll drive us over, so you can send your bike home,” says Gorgug.

Fabian tries to casually grab the snack bag cause he actually loves the stupid things, but the quick smirk Riz sends his way, lets Fabian know he failed. Hiding his blush and quickly agreeing with Gorgug, Fabian gathers his things for another shower, and they all go get ready. 

While Fabian is toweling off his hair again, Gorgug comes up dressed in his normal hoodie and jeans and quietly says, “Hey, um, Fabian. Are you ok?”

“What?! Of course, Gorgug. I have no idea why you’d think otherwise!” Fabian says fumbling with his towel and casting a look around to see if anyone’s listening in.

“Oh, um, cause like, not like it’s a bad thing, but, um, you didn’t style your hair this morning. Like it looks super good naturally, but, um, I just wanted to check,” says Gorgug, awkwardly shuffling but earnestly looking at Fabian.

Taking a deep breath and feeling a rush of warmth washing away the lingering chill of the nightmare, Fabian says, “Thank you, Gorgug, but I’m truly fine.”

“Ok, just that I’m here for you.”

“Gorgug, you’r-”

“Hey guys!!”

“FUCKING CHRIST RIZ!!” Fabian flinches back from Riz, who is currently laughing his ass off on top of the lockers where he had just snuck up on them, and Gorgug shouts in surprise as well. Huffing in part annoyance and part amusement, Fabian lets his friend’s conversation wash over him as he finishes getting ready. Fabian closes the locker and picks up the conversation as the trio begin to head towards the car, getting into a friendly tussle with Riz over shotgun.

"So, Fig wants to know if we wanna see to Gnomeo and Juliet or Next Gen," Riz says as he leans forward on the middle console, tapping idly on his crystal.

"Ugh, please, I love the girls, I really do, but I refuse to sit through that romance movie again!"

"...... I thought it was cute."

Riz and Fabian make eye contact in the rearview mirror before Fabian continues, "There's nothing wrong with liking romance, Gorgug! Just not that same one 5 times."

Soon thereafter, the trio arrives at the movie theater and meet up with the girls who give them their tickets. Fig bounds over excitedly and latches onto Gorgug's arm, dragging him towards the snack counter, while the others follow behind. As the cashier rings up the snacks, Fabian goes to pay for all of it  _ because why shouldn't he, he was always expected to in the past _ , when Gorgug and Riz throw in enough to split it.

"Guys, I can pay for it. I'm Fabian Seacaster, Son of-"

"Come on Fabian. Ya know the deal, half of us get tickets and the other half gets snacks."

"But-"

Kristen cuts in, stopping the argument between Fabian and Riz, by trying to casually throw her arms over each of their shoulders.

"Kristen, what on Earth are you doing?" Fabian asks as he stares in bemusement at her 'casual' attempts to get an arm over his shoulder. As Kristen starts chatting and trying to lead them over to the theater, Fabian can't help but feel a mix of nearly overwhelming love and guilt for his friends. Trying to shake the ghosts of 'friends' past and his father's own words regarding there are no friends only loyal crew, Fabian settles next to Gorgug and Fig, asking, "What's this movie supposed to be about again?"

Adaine pipes up from the other end of the row, "It's a children's movie about a friendly robot and a punk girl."

"Hmmmmm, alright."

Giggles, shrieks, and talking fill the air as the Bad Kids wait for the movie to start and snacks get passed around.

"Riz, I swear to a god or goddess if you don't-"

"So, Fig, what was that stain on Gilear's-" 

"-and I LEAPT over the downed crewman to snatch-" 

"-weird right? It was purple instead of-"

"Sssh guys...uh...and gals….and ummm non-binary pals…"

"Gorgug, what on-"

"Hey! Movie is starting!"

"Ah! The Ball! That was right in my ear!" Fabian grumbles as he catches Riz's apologetic look as Riz lounges on the backs of their chairs. Fabian flicks some popcorn at Riz, who catches it in his mouth with a smug grin, spurring on Fabian's competitive drive, only to be ruin when Fig elbows him in the side. Instinctively sticking his tongue out at her, Fabian blushes when he hears Gorgug and Riz chuckles. Shifting so he is sitting 'proper', Fabian focuses on the ending trailers and hums in interest in unison with Fig as Next Gen starts with a rocking song.

By the time the movie reaches its end, there isn’t a dry eye in the group, and Fabian finds himself identifying a lot with Mai’s journey and struggles, bringing him back to the nightmares he’s been having. Fabian shakily tries to keep his sobbing at a low volume when Gorgug wraps his arm around his shoulder and Fabian gladly turns into Gorgug’s side as Mai discovers that the first person to care about her in a long time, sacrifices themselves to save her. As the lights turn back on in the theater, all of them wipe away tears and gave each other side-hugs as it hit some harder than others, when Fig says, “Ok, that was a FANTASTIC movie!”

“I do have to agree. It was an extremely touching story with a badass girl.”

“Oh my Helio! Did you see Mai and Ani?!?! How cute were they!”

“I loved how much rage she had stored inside her small body, right The Ball?”

“.............I will kick you in your knees.”

The group heads into the Mall to hangout, briefly commenting on the large empty store space at the one end of the Mall, and nearly get thrown out of the food court again. Running and giggling away as the security stands disapprovingly at their backs, the Bad Kids head to the car and Gorgug begins to drop people off as Fabian has a family dinner, Fig has dinner with her dads, Riz is catching his mom at the precinct (totally not to snoop), and Gorgug is bringing Adaine and Kristen home for dinner till Fig’s back.

Fabian casually waves goodbye to his friends, hiding the fact he is completely dreading this dinner especially since he is still feeling drained from the nightmare. Walking into the dining room, Fabian clocks his mother draining a wine glass with Cathilda standing behind her with another bottle and the fact that the large table is set for three. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Fabian strides forward announcing, “Well HEllo Mumma! How are you this evening?”

“Hmm? Ah! Fabian! ‘M doing wonderFUlly. Commme, come. Sit. Tell me of *hic* of your exploits today. Do your father proud?”

“Ah, yes, of course Mumma! I lead my crew in a successful raid at the Mall.”

“WHAT’S THAT MY DARLING BOY?!! YOU LED A RAID! WONDERFUL!! HaHA, taking after your ol’ man, me boy.”

“....Yes, Papa.”

“Why when I was your age, I had laid waste to an entire island of markets! Did I tell you that? I had also bedded so many beautiful ladies there before, though none could ever compare to me lovely wife. That’s something you need to get on, Fabian. Bedding ladies is such a-”

“PaPA!!”

“Bill, I do believe that’s enough of that at the dinner table.”

“Well of course, me lovely wife. Fabian, I will tell you me tales when I return from me trip.”

“Wond...erful Papa.”

DInner is exactly what Fabian was dreading it be like, as he watched his mother try to drown herself in wine while his father regaled tales of his glory days and how he had done so many more things by the time he was Fabian’s age, bringing up again how he killed his father and expects Fabian to do the same. Halfway through his father’s regaling, Fabian had asked Cathilda to pour him some wine and his father coerced him in drinking something harder to be ‘more like his ol’ man’, so by the end of dinner, Fabian is well on his way to being drunk and he could feel a tumultuous mix of emotions building the longer he listened to his father and watched his vacant mother.

Fabian breathed a silent sigh of relief when the first-mate appeared to announce that the ship was ready to set sail. To which his father drained the last of his drink, kissed his mother and himself goodbye, and led the first-mate away. 

“Well, Fabian. ‘M going to retire for the night, so sleep well,” Hallariel drunkenly swayed as she stood, unsteadily making her way over to give Fabian a kiss on the forehead before Cathilda helped lead her away to her chambers. Fabian felt his whole body relaxed as he was finally left alone. Spying the open bottle of wine and the open bottle of liquor, Fabian grabs both and makes his way to his room, where he indulges even more before falling asleep.

Waking up with a gasp only a few hours later, Fabian feels his anxiety return as his nightmare was again of his friends dying because of his failure and their ghosts haunting him, mocking him in his father’s voice. Taking another swig of the liquor, Fabian makes his way to the garage, looking to get out of the quiet, empty house.

_ Master! What chaos are we going to go cause? _

_ Hangman, let’s just go for a drive. _

_ It is snowing, Master…..and you shouldn’t be riding like this. _

_ Whatever! No one will care anyways! I just need to go a drive, alright Hangman? _

_ ……….Of course, Master. _

The Hangman reluctantly pulls out of the garage with a drunk Fabian, and debates where to go. Deciding to stop by the apartment building first, getting there Hangman can tell that this isn’t an option as a majority of the building is dark and Master Fabian is too drunk to find his friends. Heading to the tree place next, Hangman is relieved to see that the lights are still on, so they drive right on up to the door and revs their engine, startling Fabian out of a now-frozen stupor. Just as Fabian beings to rants at Hangman, Digby opens the door.

“Fabian! Oh, you’re positively frozen! Come in, come in. Wilma! Gorgug!” Digby quickly ushers Fabian in with a concerned look on his face, “Fabian, is everything alright?”

“Yes, dear- Oh my! Fabian! Oh, you poor thing! Digby, get him out of that wet jacket and bring him to the kitchen,” Wilma scurries back into the kitchen as Gorgug makes his way downstairs.

“Fabian?”

“Come on, let me help you out this jacket, and you can go to the kitchen for a hot drink before bed.”

Fabian sluggishly moves as Digby directs him, frozen and still tipsy, trying hard not to break down. He’s the strong one, he can’t breakdown. As Fabian is ushered into the kitchen and given a cup of tea, the Thistlesprings exchange looks of concern around Fabian as he remains silent and as Wilma and Digby can tell tipsy, which they’ll address after they help with the obvious emotional pain he is going through.

The Thistlesprings softly fill the kitchen with light chatter as Fabian steadily drains his tea and shivers under a given blanket.

“Come on, dearies. Let’s get Fabian into some warm and dry clothes, and head to bed. We’ll talk in the morning,” Wilma softly says as she takes the empty mug and softly pushes Fabian towards bed.

Gorgug leads Fabian to the bathroom first before quickly going to his room and grabbing clothes for Fabian to change into. Fabian slowly stops feeling numb as the warmth comes back into him as the steady, easy comfort the Thistlesprings give him. Dressed in borrowed pajamas, Fabian starts to shuffle his way back to Gorgug’s room when he runs into Wilma and Digby who each give him hugs that are somehow so encompassing and gentle, Fabian nearly breakdown there. 

Entering Gorgug’s room, he sees Gorgug digging in his closet for something, but Fabian just crawls into bed, too tired to care about holding up his airs and still cold from stupidly riding in the snow. Gorgug finds what he’s looking for and tosses a hoodie to Fabian, who puts it on, and finally, finally breaks down. Somehow the comforting weight, it being slightly too big, and having a comforting smell, breaks the last of his walls and Fabian sobs.

Gorgug quickly crawls into bed and brings Fabian into a hug, petting his hair and whispering soothing things as Fabian continues to sob. Fabian isn’t sure how long he ended up sobbing for, but once his sobs slow and he drinks some offered water, all his worries, insecurities, and homelife come pouring out, with Gorgug occasionally speaking up to validate his feelings and continues to pet his hair the entire time. Somewhere towards the end, they fall asleep and when Fabian wakes up in the morning feeling groggy but infinitely lighter, he snuggles into the hoodie for a bit before the sounds of chatter lure him into the kitchen.

In the next few hours, Fabian and Gorgug are given the lecture of their lives about never ever driving under the influence, how to responsibly drink, how to recognize when you are using alcohol as a crutch, and how to help your friends when you notice the signs. Fabian feels ashamed for driving, but Wilma, Digby, and Gorgug refuse to let him feel ashamed for seeking out help in a difficult time. Fabian feels better than he has in a long time, with both the release of pent up emotions and the fact that the Thistlesprings clearly care for HIM because he’s FABIAN Seacaster and not because he’s Fabian SEACASTER. Gorgug and Fabian realize they are going to be late meeting up with the gang, so Fabian sends to Hangman to bring him the bag he texted Cathilda to pack for him. Once that arrives, Fabian goes back upstairs to change and pauses for a moment holding the hoodie, before stashing it in his bag. Later, when Fabian spends the night at home, he likes to wear it to bed because of the comfort it brings him, reminding him that his friends CARE about him and they have his back like he has theirs.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, Next Gen is a FANTASTIC movie that's currently on Netflix! I love it so much!


	5. Fig's Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after the battle against Kalvaxis and the Bad Kids have been put up in a fancy hotel along the river close to where Fabian lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started the second season of Fantasy High so this chapter and the next are written on the knowledge and lore revealed in the first season.

_ One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven....twelve...thirteen...fourteen...Turn...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...ninteen...twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three...twenty-four...twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven...twenty-eight...twenty-nine...turn...one...two… _

The steady thump of footsteps somehow does nothing to cover the sound of the ticking clock that fills the lit hotel room. Passing one nicely made bed and then a rumpled one, Fig keeps pacing the small strip from the door to the window, trying to get some of her energy out, trying to tire out, so maybe…….maybe she can sleep tonight. As she starts back towards the door, Fig flops onto the bed and tries to get comfortable, but the emptiness of the room, exasperated by the loud ticking of the clock, reminds her that for the first time in months, she is truly alone.

Those months sharing the same space as the rest of her friends, while it led to angry outbursts and some tense days, overall let them become closer as friends to the point where it feels like they’ve known each other their whole lives. Then jumping right from a jailbreak to separating to try and save their families to battling fucking Kalvaxis and WINNING, there wasn’t a chance to process being out of jail. Now Fig is truly feeling confined as it’s the first night she’s sleeping alone set up in this fancy hotel on Kalvaxis’ dime.

In fact, they all had been given their own rooms as the police and politicians try to reward them and make up for the fact that they were jailed for so long. Though thinking about it Fig knows the Gukgaks are together, grieving all over again, Kristen is actually sharing with her brothers as her parents begrudgingly dropped them off for the night, and Jawbone had carried an exhausted Adaine to a suite with Tracker following, but Gorgug and Fabian are alone. Considering what Fabian had to do toda-yesterday, Fig can’t bring herself to bother him, knowing Fabian needs some space to work through his emotions first before letting others in. Fig perks up and grabs her crystal, ready to text Gorgug to come hangout, when she deflates catching sight of the time, 2:38am. There’s no way Gorgug will still be awake, especially after everything that happened tod-yesterday.

Fig fiddles with her crystal for a little while longer, but nothing is distracting her from the way the room seems to be closing in on her. Pressing in and in and in, the thoughts she works so hard to keep at bay, start popping in.

_ See? No one wants a dirty elf….. No wonder why Gilear left, why your mom can’t look at you… You’ll never be as pretty as your mom again…..Ha, remember how her friends stop coming by when your horns grew? How they couldn’t stand to look at you……. The whispers...the giggles… The- _

Fig rushes out of the room, barely remembering to grab her key and crystal, trying to get away from those thoughts. Completely skipping the elevator, Fig runs down the stairs and out the side entrance, where the cool night air hits her and she can breathe again. Coming to a stop under the sidewalk lamp, Fig takes a moment to let the cool breeze take away her worries and slowly looks up at the sky and stares at the stars. 

*Honk honk* 

The sound of a ship honking its horn jolts Fig out of staring at the sky, and she makes her way towards the park on the side of the river. Finding a bench that’s partially hidden by shrubs, Fig hugs her legs as she aimlessly shares out into Marigold Harbor. Fig reflects on the past year, on the devastating start with losing her sense of self, her dad, and her trust in her mom, to starting school with the intent of getting kicked out to nearly dying to suddenly having people caring about her again to the insane twist and turns of the rest of the school year. 

As she reflects, Fig is only vaguely aware of the passage of time marked by the ships slowly coming in and out of the harbor, so when she hears a loud clatter of stones on the sidewalk. Looking around in a slight panic as she tries to orient herself back in the waking world, Fig catches sight of a hulking figure coming down the walkway towards her. Fig hopes that the figure won’t see her because there is very little Fig feels like she can do to protect herself as her limbs had stiffened in the cool morning and she only has the room key and her crystal on her.

Just controlling her breathing, Fig curls up even more on the bench trying to hide in the shadow cast by one of the bushes as the hulking figure steadily approaches. Fig feels relief course through her as the figure steps into the light and she sees that it’s Gorgug.

“Gorgug!!”

Gorgug startles and looks over to see Fig waving him over to the slightly hidden bench. Walking towards Fig, Gorgug frowns in concern as he sees how cold Fig looks and also how she’s here instead of in her fancy room.

“Hey, Fig. What are you doing out here so late?”

“I could ask that same. Were you having a secret rendezvous with Zelda?”

“Heh, ah, well, um I just...just wanted to make sure she got home alright. Not-not like she isn’t capable, but ah, um…”

“That’s so sweet! But you’re just getting back now?” Fig says with a coy look on her face.

“Oh! Well, actually I left her place about midnight and happened to run into Ragh. Um, he like lives on the same street, and, um, I felt like he might have needed, um, someone to talk to cause like....he’s best friend was just killed….and ah, yeah, that’s...that’s why I stopped,” says Gorgug sheepishly and Fig now sees that Gorgug isn’t just wearing his normal hoodie, but he also has a letterman’s jacket on. Fig immediately perks up at this new development and starts to tease Gorgug about it.

“And he just  _ gave _ you his  _ letterman’s _ jacket?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, he, um, didn’t- didn’t want me to get cold on the walk back. Thoughtful right?”

“Ah, yeah, Gorgug. That was real thoughtful of him,” says Fig while internally screaming at the that almost pure innocent obliviousness Gorgug has for things affecting him. Just as Fig was going to get up and follow Gorgug back in, a strong breeze comes across the river and Fig shivers hard, suddenly reminded of how cold she is.

While Fig quickly rubs her arms and hands trying to bring back some warmth, Gorgug takes out the jacket and takes off his hoodie, dropping it quickly on Fig’s head before he shrugs the jacket back on. Fig starts when the hoodie first hits her head, before excitedly wiggling into the toasty warmth and softness of Gorgug hoodie. 

Now, this isn’t the first time Fig has worn one of Gorgug’s hoodies, in fact, Fig has worn one of his hoodies tons of times at sleepovers, while waiting on the Bloodrush sidelines, and even during school when she wanted to sleep in class. So putting on Gorgug’s familiar hoodie should only bring Fig the usual comfort she gets from the weight of the oversized hoodie and the smell of iron and something uniquely Gorgug, but as Fig finishes pulling her legs up into the body of the hoodie and Gorgug sits down next to her, Fig sucks in a suddenly shakily breath and as she releases it, bursts into sobs.

“Fig?! Hey, hey, um what’s wrong, ah, NO, ummmm, ah it’s going to be alright. Whatever’s happened, we’ll figure it out…” says Gorgug completely taken aback before pulling Fig into his chest and begins to mutter comforting things as he softly rubs circles into her back. 

“I-i-i do-don’t know wh-y I’m-I’m cr-ying,” Fig shakily tries to say between her harshing gasping sobs. Gorgug just softly shushes her before continuing to comfort her, adding a slight sway to the hug, trying to mimic how his parents comforted him when he came home crying from school. Fig tries to take deep calming breaths but all that seems to do is just fuel her sobs, which also fuels the feelings of embarrassment and panic as she just can’t stop crying.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Fig feels the need to sob start to ebb and when the tears slow down to a trickle and her breathing calms, Fig shifts out of Gorgug’s embrace. Using the sweater paws to wipe away the tear tracks, Fig looks at Gorgug and sniffles saying, “Heh, um, looks like I got you a little wet. Heh, wOW that was crazy, must be tired! We should probably head in!”

Quickly catching Fig’s arm as she goes to stand, the look of pure concern, comfort, and understanding Gorgug gives her almost starts another round of crying, Gorgug says, “Fig, hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to hide.”

“Whaaaaat? Psssssssh, come you know I’m an open book.”

“Fig……. You are an open book…. For the ‘easy’ things.”

“What?? You guys know all about my issues with my mom and….”

“I said that wrong. Um, what I meant by easy, ah, are ah, topics that won’t hurt you if people walk away. So, like um, it’s easy to dismiss and be angry at people if they, um, walked away after finding out your parents, but, like if they knew how, um, abandoned and, um, how lonely you were. Well, that’d hurt a lot more if they walked away.”

“Wow. Um, just, WOW,” says Fig completely shunned, “How did you- what - how did…”

Blushing, Gorgug sheepishly says, “I know I’m not known for my, um, observations about, ah, people, but I try and pay attention to you guys...cause you’re my friends.”

Fig feels a couple of tears leak out as she gives Gorgug a huge hug that lasts a while before she lets go and snuggles back into his side, soaking up the warmth he puts off. After a few minutes sitting in silence, gazing out at the river, Gorgug absentmindedly rubs Fig’s arm as she gathers her thoughts, Fig says, “I still have no idea WHY I was sobbing. Everything is FINE! Like seriously fine! Why would this happen now!?”

“.......That’s it, Fig. Everything is fine, we saved the day, we’re all alive, we even got the girls back!”

“Fuck yEAH we did! Fuck Goldenrod!”

“Ha. And Fig, you’ve started mending your relationship with your mom AND you have TWO dads! I think it was just everything you were strong for this past year catching up now that there’s no immediate danger and no risk of someone you love walking away again.”

“*Sniffling and wiping away some tears* Damn, Gorgug, you’re gonna make me cry again. How’d you get so good at *gesturing between them* this?”

“Oh, um, my parents have a, ah, binder. They, um, really like making binders and, ah, I just...tried what they’ve done for me,” says Gorgug blushing and rubbing his head. Fig goes to say something when she’s interrupted by a huge yawn and feels a wave of tiredness wash over her. Gorgug looks surprised before checking his crystal and gently nudges Fig off his shoulder so he can stand.

“It’s like 4:30am, and we should try and get some sleep. Want a piggy-back ride?”

“He-ee-eell yeah,” says Fig yawning as she stands to get on Gorgug’s back. Gorgug carries Fig back into the hotel, and Fig feels the anxiety start to creep in again as the elevator arrives at her floor. As they approach her room, Fig starts to think of a reason why Gorgug should com- Gorgug walks right past her door to one just a few doors down and digs out the key to open it. Walking in, Gorgug drops Fig onto the large single bed as he stretches and hangs up the jacket. Fig bounces on the bed and is only slightly jealous he got such a big bed cause big beds are awesome, before watching Gorgug dig through his bag and collect things.

“Hey, Fig, do ya mind if I shower real quick?”

“Oh! Um, my room is just a couple of doors down, so I can just go there.”

“Oh, yeah, um, or, only if you’re comfortable, you can sleepover? Heh, um, I guess, um, I just got used to having others around.”

“Nah, I got you,” says Fig as she snuggles down under the covers, glad to not be going back her too-quiet room alone. Gorgug gives her his awkward smile before he goes into the bathroom and Fig hears the shower turn on, soon followed by Gorgug’s faint humming. Fig gets herself comfortable and soon begins to drift off as the late night’s event catches up to her and the comfort of Gorgug’s humming provides. Fig is just on the edge of sleep when she hears the shower shut off and a few minutes later feels Gorgug climb in on the other side, and Fig shifts closer to snuggles. Fig lets the comforting presence of a friend and the comfort of the soft hoodie lull her into, finally, a restful sleep that won’t be broken till Riz breaks in at the encouragement of others late in the morning. The ensuing pillow fight costs twenty pillows, a lamp, several healing words, and Fabian’s pride, but laughter and pure joy they feel makes it all worth it.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I went on a vacation then had a huge project at work to finish and then got sick. Hopefully the wait won't be as long for the last chapter!


	6. Gorgug's Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer night get together at the Thistlespring's for the Bad Kids and the Maidens and their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy talk about the shitty situations teen parents face and just heavy emotional talk.

Looking out at the twinkling lights draped on the tree that circle the backyard and the happy faces of the people gathered around the bonfire, it’s hard to imagine that they had just defeated Kalvaxis only a few weeks ago. However, glancing back at the Thistlespring home with some visible burnt portions peeking out from under the stopped construction, it is still easy to find reminders. Listening to the bursts of laughter and the constant hum of chatter that mix ebb and flow over the softly playing music and the crackle of the fire, Gorgug feels something within himself loosen as he watches his friends, the missing girls, and their families relax around the fire.

Shifting on the lounge chair, Gorgug blushes as he feels Zelda shifts too so that she’s leaning on his shoulder. Just as Gorgug is mentally calculating out when he can put his arm around her, Fig comes running over excitedly saying, “Zelda! Zelda! Sam was telling me about a combo move you’re creating! You gotta come show us it! Pleeeeease.”

“Um, oh, it’s….it’s really nothing. Sam is going to, ah, do most of the work.”

“Nah, you definitely have an awesome part to play too! From what she told us, the move will only work cause you move so gracefully!” says Fig encouragingly as she also vibrates out her skin in excitement and maybe too much sugar.

“Oh, um, well, if...if you really want to see it. I guess, um….um-”

“Fig, how many s’mores have you had?”

“They’re s’mores, Gorgug! The WHOLE point is to eat more!” teasingly says Fig as she sticks her tongue out while grabbing Zelda’s hand and starts to pull her towards the cluster of people on the other side of the fire. Zelda sheepishly waves goodbye to Gorgug who returns it while teasing yelling back at Fig, “That still didn’t answer the question!!”

Gorgug sits back a little bummed that Fig stole Zelda, but happier that Zelda gets to show off how awesome she is and how welcomed his friends make her feel. Gorgug watches as the mixed group of maidens, Adaine, and Fabian give a little cheer as Fig and Zelda reach them. Looking around at the other groups, Gorgug sees Kristen, Tracker, Ragh, and Jawbone talking enthusiastically about something, though if Gorgug were to guess it’d probably be about starting an LGBTQIA club at school. Sees that Riz, Sklonda, his mom, and Gorbag are talking excitedly over some contraption his mom is building and feels a rush of warmth race through him as he sees Gorbag cause he found them.

Gorgug sees his dad saying goodbye to people’s families who are starting to trickle away as the night grows later though the girls and his friends had planned to stay. With the night starting to wind down, Gorgug heads inside his home to gather more blankets and things for those that want to spend the night. Ducking under the scaffolding, Gorgug heads toward the living room where everything had been stacked earlier, humming happily as he can now almost stand upright without smacking his head. As Gorgug turns the corner to the living room and runs into someone as they come around the corner at the same time.

“Ow FUCK!”

“Uff! I’m SORRY!”

Gorgug sways back as the person bounces off him and falls to the floor. Quickly reaching down to help them up, Gorgug sees that it’s Roz and he feels extra embarrassed knowing that he took down his birth mom. Roz excepts the help and gives Gorgug a small grin as he pulls her up and she says, “Damn kid. Wilma and Digby fed ya well. It was just like walkin’ into a wall.”

Shuffling, Gorgug replies, “Um...yeah… they did good...um...ah…”

“Ya can call me Roz, kid. Heh, I’m not much a parent anyways.”

“Um, ok...Roz. What...what do you mean by that?”

Sighing, Roz sits back on the couch’s armrest, “Nothing, Kid. Just some shitty thoughts coming out. What’cha doing inside anyways?”

“Oh! Um, I was getting blankets and stuff cause, ah, people are starting to head out. But, um…….”

“Yeah, Kid? I can see the question burning inside ya.”

“...um...well, ah...I know we haven’t...really talked… but you said that it was just some...bad… thoughts, but like...I’ve only known you and Gorbag for a few weeks now….and like...you’re trying hard and-”

“Sigh… Damn Kid… You’re too much like me, Gorbag can more easily be distracted. Sigh… just people can be cruel when you don’t fall in line with their expectations… I know you know that we had had you young, about your age right now, and….sigh…. Just everyone always had to have an opinion of how  _ I  _ went wrong.”

“Just you?”

“*Ugly, mocking snort*  _ Can’t really blame the dude when she needs to keep her legs closed _ . Yeah, Kid, just me. Kids at school called me all sorts of names, started all sorts of rumors, teachers did nothing to stop them, some even encouraged it. Strangers on the street had no problem telling me ‘how much of a disappointment i am’ or gossiping behind my back. The worst was the fact my parents had no issue saying the same things at home…….”

“Wow, um, I had...had no idea.”

“Kid, you’re not to blame here. Honestly….yeah it sucked...hell, it still sucks, but it’s also how I knew your parents would be the best to raise you.”

“What? I thought… it was through an adoption agency?”

Roz gives Gorgug a soft smile as she tilts her head remembering, “Yeah, it was, and I know your folks and Gorbag think it was happenstance we were paired but…… when I was about 6 months along, I just had an absolute terrible day. Like nothing was going right. My symptoms were horrible, my parents didn’t fucking care, school was a nightmare where some older girls had hit me with some magic that changed how I looked, and of fucking course, all the teacher could say was, ‘Bit of an improvement really.’ GOD the moment that bell rang, I tore out of there and ended up running as far away as I could, and some deity or something must have been looking out for me that day cause I ended up breaking down on Wilma and Digby’s doorstep.”

Gorgug had come to lean against the couch next to Roz, hesitantly gesturing to comfort her, and Roz gives a soft, watery laugh while nodding her consent, and Gorgug wraps an arm around her and begins to softly rub circles in her back.

“*Sniffling* Damn, Kid… You are truly amazing, just like your parents. Heh, they did the same thing all those years ago when some strange pregnant teen was sobbing at their door. They were some of the only people to show me kindness without any judgment. They...god...they just took me right in no questions asked, gave me a place to  _ feel safe _ for the first time in MONTHS. I ended up staying with them for a week and the only questions they asked about my pregnancy was if I was safe from the father and what things I needed/wanted to help with the symptoms. God, I wanted so much not to ever leave, and honestly, they would’ve let me stay, but…...Gorbag was going insane with worry and it turned out that my grandparents….were actually threatening my parents for not going to the police. So I went back. Ended up living with my grandparents, school got a little better, and Gorbag and I made plans. We went to the adoption agency and they let us see the potential parent profiles, and most were orc couples or couples with several kids already, which nothing against them, just none seemed to stand out…..till the last folder.”

“My parents?”

“Heh, yeah, Kid. The agent made some comment about just throwing them in there cause their application said they’d be willing to accept any kid, but when I saw it was the couple that quite honestly saved my life. I just knew. Knew that they’d be strong enough, caring enough, just fucking loving enough to,” Roz reaches a hand up and gently cups Gorgug’s face, using her thumb to gently brush away some of his tears, “to love my baby like they truly deserved.”

All throughout this talk, Gorgug and Roz have been wiping away tears and as Roz finishes, Gorgug asks, “Can I give you a hug?”

“Yeah, come here, Kid.”

Gorgug at first loosely wraps his arms around Roz, but when she hugs tighter, Gorgug does that same. They spend the next few minutes comforting each other and trying to get their tears back under control, so they won’t worry anyone else at the party. Shouts of excitement and laughter fill the silence as Gorgug and Roz collect themselves, and when clearly a shout from Fabian comes in loud and clear, Gorgug and Roz break apart chuckling.

“So does Fabian actually know Riz’s name? Cause I swear I’ve only heard him refer to Riz as ‘The Ball’,” says Roz, smiling bright and nudging Gorgug’s side with her shoulder.

“Ya know...we’re not entirely sure and Fig won’t let us ask cause she’s setting up like a super elaborate trap slash, um, prank on Fabian to find out,” replies Gorgug with a helpless shrug, “Though, um, should probably get back before, um, they come looking cause, heh, ya know.”

Snorting in amusement and agreement, Roz asks, “So what were ya getting anyways?”

“Oh, yeah! Blankets!” Gorgug pops up and walks over the giant pile of blankets and pillows and begins to gather them all up, till he cannot see over his pile.

“Here, Kid, let me grab some,” says Roz as she shakes her head in amusement, Gorgug’s actions reminding her so much of her dork of a husband, and she grabs a chunk of the pile so they can go outside. 

A small cheer goes up when they come out with the blankets and the kids quickly get them all distributed quickly and get their spots set up as the fire begins to burn down to embers. The last of the remaining parents filter away, looking forward to sleeping in actual beds and not outside like their crazy kids, though both sets of Gorgug’s parents remain as Roz and Gorbag are visiting for the weekend. Soon the energy of the kids begins to fade and one by one they slip off to sleep as those still up start to talk quieter so as not to wake the others up.

Gorgug blushes hard as Zelda quietly and awkwardly makes her way back to sharing the lounge chair with him and they both remain in a state of ‘Oh my GOD, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING’ as they fluctuate being cuddling and NOT cuddling. Zelda falls asleep first as she listens to Gorgug chat with Ragh as he leans back against the side of the chair, curled up under the blanket and as she sleeps snuggling closer to Gorgug’s warmth. Gorgug shifts the blanket so Zelda is protected from the cool summer night breeze and as he begins to drift off, he regrets not grabbing his hoodie since it has cool down so much.

Just as Gorgug begins to drift off, he feels a soft, warm material gently place on his torso, waking him up just enough to sleepily open an eye. Seeing that Gorgug is just barely awake, Roz softly grins, ruffles his hair, and presses a kiss to his forehead before walking back towards the house where Gorbag is waiting for her in the doorway. Gorgug looks down to see the hoodie Roz was wearing now draped over him like a blanket. Glancing at Zelda, Gorgug slowly sits up and begins to pull the hoodie on hoping it’s big enough to fit. Gorgug hums in happiness when he is able to pull it on as it must be one Roz borrowed from Gorbag as it’s only just a bit tighter than his normal ones. Before Gorgug gets comfortable again, he reaches down to adjust both the blankets covering Zelda and Ragh from they had slipped from before. As Gorgug lies back, he loves how he is surrounded by a soft and warm hoodie like normal, but as he takes a deep breath and shifts to get comfortable, Gorgug smells a mix of soft vanilla and something more earthy, that is altogether something distantly familiar, and he falls asleep, content that everything is currently right in his world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zelda is a battle dancer and Sam is a water genasi sorcerer, with battle dancers when they reach a high enough level they get a feat that allows them to walk on water and water genasi get shape water and at higher levels create water, so the combo move would be Sam create water so that Zelda can battle dance on it to reach a monster they're fighting.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D  
-Forgot to add new tags-

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise regular updates, but updates will come and this will be finished.


End file.
